Empty Loft
by sbyamibakura
Summary: She hadn't thought she would ever see him again. SylarClaire, Post S2. Part Two of the Empty series.


Empty Loft

By: D.A Cirle

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, the lucky bastard. I mean…the lucky bastard. I only own this story, as much as I would love to own me some Sylar.

Warning: M for sexual content, slash, het, non-con/con, incest, etc.

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good

Pairing: Sylar/Claire, hints of Nathan/Peter, Nathan/Claire, Paire.

Setting: After the end of Chapter/Season 2-Beginning of Chapter/Season 3. Part II of the Empty series.

Summary: She hadn't expected to see him again.

Leaving with her father after seeing Peter and Nathan again, had been rather hard. The news of Nathan Petrelli getting shot and having died had went through the news quickly and she caught one of the broadcasts, feeling something inside of her break as she looked at the television. For not only was Nathan lying there on the ground, dead and still bleeding, but Peter was also there, someone she had longed to see and hadn't expected to.

She talked her father into taking the next flight (but only after she had said at first that she was going) to New York and she hurried to Peter's apartment, having called Angela Petrelli, her grandmother, to ask where they had gotten to. Turned out that Peter had taken his brother back to his old apartment where Nathan had been staying at.

She had knocked on the door with a feeling of apprehension and anticipation, waiting for that moment that she could see them both again. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as Peter opens the door; he stares at her like she was a ghost, his clothes and hair disheveled as if he had just came out of bed.

He hugged her hard for a moment, wrapping his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment, finally enjoying a true moment of peace since she couldn't remember when. Peter then seemed to notice just who was standing there and pulls back, opening the door and letting them in.

She walks in and doesn't see Nathan anywhere; she turns to look at Peter who had just answered something her father had asked him. She looks at him closely and it seemed that he was actually blushing under the scrutiny! He points, his face still a little red, to his bedroom, where the doors were both open.

She walks over and sees Nathan sitting up in the bed, chest bare and free of any wound that he had. Walking a little closer, though, revealed a rather revealing mark on his neck that looked suspiciously like a hickey to her, but that…couldn't be right. The only people in here were him and Pe—

Her eyes widen as she gazes at Nathan who had been smiling at her and was not looking at her with a bit of confusion, then at Peter whose shirt had a few buttons in the wrong places and was still blushing. A kind of yipping sound comes out of her mouth and her father raises his eyebrows at her.

'Something wrong, Claire-bear?'

'Nothing,' she said, or squeaked, rather.

Peter, if anything seemed to blush further, seeming to guess at her thoughts.

'Uh…it's…erm…not what you...'

She gives a small smile, feeling a strange bout of laughter trying to escape from her and shakes her head. 'No explanation necessary…at least right now. You might want to get back to um…'taking care' of Nathan…he seems to need it right now…' She holds back a snort of laughter and shakes her head. 'But…' she says more seriously. 'I am so very glad that you, both of you, are okay. I…I missed you.'

The last part was said quietly and Peter and Nathan both smiled at her. It made her feel rather warm inside, though she squelches it down, realizing her father was still in the room. She didn't think of Nathan as her father or even a bio-dad, the same for Peter about technically being her uncle. It hadn't mattered when she had…visited Nathan, the same way it didn't matter when she had…talked with Peter in the Petrelli house before they had went to Kirby Plaza.

It wasn't long after that her father had told her it was time to go and it hadn't been that long at all! Now she was walking with him, trying to get all her thoughts together, it had been such a long while since she had seen either of them, Peter more so and she wanted to be there with them…talk with them, _anything_.

After hearing her long suffering sighs for a few minutes, he finally gives in and says that they can stay for a couple of days and starts to call directory on his cell phone for a number for a hotel. She grins at him then, and a few moments later, taps her foot and crosses her arms impatiently as he waits and talks on his phone. After a few minutes she uncrosses her arms.

'I'm going to take a walk.' She told him.

'Don't wander very far!' was his answer as he turns back to his cell phone call.

She starts to walk across the street and heads down an alleyway to cut through faster, deciding to go back to Peter's apartment; it wasn't very far and anyway, her father could find her there. As she gets to the end of the alleyway, a shadowy figure blocks her way. She glances up and feels her eyes grow big in her head and lets out a gasp.

She hadn't expected to see him again.

'Sylar…' she gasps.

He just gives that enigmatic smile at her.

She blacks out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing she could remember was opening her eyes and finding herself in what looked like a loft and the remains of what looked like a smoke detector with a fading red light on the floor next to her. She sits up with a gasp, the bed she was on creaking slightly from what sounded like disuse.

'Hello, Claire.' said an all too familiar voice to her right, causing her to jerk her head to the side, seeing him standing there. He wore a button down black shirt, with the first few buttons unbuttoned, a pair of jeans and what looked to be his coat was hanging on a rail a bit ahead of her. 'It's good to see you again.'

'I can't say the same thing,' she mutters.

He appeared to hear her; he walks forward and she feels herself tensing up as he neared her. He smiles at her again and moves to sit on the edge of the bed and she moves as far back from him on the bed as she could without falling off it. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort, that or he didn't care; hard to tell with him.

'Come now, don't be like that,' he says. 'After I came all this way just to see you…you didn't really think that you'd never see me again, did you?'

She starts to open her mouth to give a sharp retort, but thinks better of it and just says nothing instead. He didn't seem to mind her silence, because he keeps talking.

'I came a long way to be here, had to get through many obstacles to regain what is rightfully mine. I had to get my abilities back.' Now _that _intrigued her against her will, wondering just what could keep him from not having his powers which he had taken forcefully from people.

He gives a little sigh, looking at her and she tries to look away, but feeling strangely drawn to his eyes as he looked at her. 'Enough of that; I don't want to bore you with my tales of woe, for they no longer matter; I have what is mine and now I can take another thing I've always wanted…'

He flicks out a hand and she finds herself thrown onto the middle of the bed and unable to move away. He looks down at her for a moment, running his tongue along his top teeth for a moment before moving on top of her. She feels a shot of fear run down her spine as he did so, as he touched her face and moved a stray lock of hair from her face.

She felt immobilized by fear now, not from his abilities and thought that she was going to die. Here and in this unfamiliar place, filled with paintings and the silence that seemed to take a hold of her.

His feet were bare; she could feel them against her legs and realized that she herself was also barefoot. He moves his head down to smile at her gently.

'Hurry up and just do it…' she pleaded.

His smile widens and he moves even closer to her. With a shock, she realized that she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and wondered why that didn't make her feel sick.

'Oh, don't worry, my little Claire,' he says softly. 'I've come to realize that there is something more I want from you; after all; other people have your same ability, so why take it from you, when I can have something much sweeter?'

He kisses her.

She should push him off, she should feel disgusted, she should try and make him stop.

But she does none of those things.

She lets out a gasp and he takes that as an invitation to invade her mouth with his hot tongue, running against her lips in a glide that made her breathless and made her feel wet between her legs, she realized with a bit of shame.

It was with a feeling of even more shame when she kisses him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He removes both of their clothing rather quickly with his nimble hands and as more of her skin became bare, she could feel phantom fingers running against her skin, making her moan when they touched her breasts, her wet pussy and even more when his real hands touched her.

It was so wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't seem to stop wanting to kiss him and he didn't seem to want to stop. He only stopped when he moves his mouth to kiss her on the neck, running his mouth against her sensitive skin. She moans and rubs against him as he runs his tongue over her breasts, taking his time to circle the aureole before taking it into his mouth.

He knew exactly what he was doing and she was panting well before he finally moves his mouth on her hot pussy, moving his hands on either side of her hips with a bruising grip as he suckled her. Her cries filled the air and it seemed to spur him on even further. He runs his tongue against her sensitive walls and she lets out a hoarse scream as she comes, shuddering against him and hearing his own groan as she came to the brink.

He moves up, his lithe muscles beautiful to her eyes as he leans up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself against his mouth. She could feel him, still hard and throbbing against her stomach and moves her legs apart, feeling a bit of shame as she blatantly offered herself to this man, this killer, but she couldn't stop if she had truly wanted to and the truth of the matter was, she didn't want to, as so very wrong as it was.

He parts her legs, but doesn't enter immediately. Instead he takes the time, running a hand between her legs and kisses her so slowly and so thoroughly that it left her breathless and aching for more.

She didn't expect the sudden intrusion inside of her as he kisses her once more, covering her gasping mouth with his own. She had never been with anyone before. Not in this way. That one time with Peter, he had just mouthed her down there and she did the same for him, although she had wanted to be with him so badly, he had been afraid of hurting her, though she could regenerate. And that time with Nathan had been the same way, though it had came much closer than it had with Peter. She loved them both, but this was…

She arches up as he moves from his stationary position and thrusts hard into her. His cock was long and very hard as he moved inside of her. Her thighs start to shake and he wraps her around his waist with one fluid movement.

It started to build and build, him thrusting deep into her, his groans and her gasps of pleasure. 'Claire,' he hisses, she feels her walls tighten around him and he can't stop a loud groan as he sucks on her neck with a fevered pitch, racing with her to get to that ultimate goal.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her again. She felt like she could become addicted to those kisses alone. The bed shakes and creaks with their hasty movements, desperate to reach the brink.

It came suddenly for her, one moment they were kissing and the next she moans into his mouth and comes with such intensity that it scares her and makes her let out a long moan. He groans and thrusts into her a few more times before she felt himself shoot his seed inside of her.

Her legs untangle from his body and they lay like that for a few minutes, she didn't know how long. She could hear his shallow breathing along with her own, though he recovered his much faster than she did. She wasn't sure just how much time had passed, but after a time he moves out of her, causing a small spark of pleasure and lays on the bed, taking her into his arms. She didn't fight him, both not wanting and unable to do so.

'So…what now?' she asks him softly, unsure of what was to come now, feeling a slight edge of fear.

He looks at her and kisses her on the nose, smiling at her. The smile didn't make her feel afraid; on the contrary, it made her feel good and that scared her more than it would have made her before, for the opposite reason.

'Have you ever been to Japan?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. Uh…that didn't turn out like I expected. In a good way, but still…wow. And it's het at that! I mean I LOVE my Sylaire, but I just didn't expect a het piece to come out like this. But I'm happy! So will there be a next part? Why did Sylar talk about Japan? Because of Hiro being there?

I might write a sequel…dunno yet. Maybe I will…Either way, I have had an enjoyable time writing this and it went in places I didn't expect it to. Like Sylar taking her to Isaac's loft. Oh well, I guess that place needs to see SOME action. D

Wow and first time even. Go me…and with the Petrellicest and all of that…

I wonder what H.R.G (Noah Bennet) was thinking at the moment…and Claire realizing the Peter/Nathan thing. Things I didn't expect when I started writing, but there you go!

I seem to have an 'Empty' theme going on…first Empty Grave (Kensei/Hiro) and now this…coolness though….

I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably be writing another piece soon, so don't worry!

Keep reading and reviewing!

-D.A


End file.
